- Partial support is requested for the 28th annual meeting of the American Society of Biomechanics (ASB), hosted in Portland, Oregon from September 9th- 1lth, 2004. The annual meeting is the premier forum for the exchange of information among the multiple disciplines in biomechanics (i.e. biomechanical engineering, exercise science, and health sciences), to foster the scientific exchange, encourage interdisciplinary collaboration and pdvide a platform for students and young scientist to advance their career. The three day meeting involves keynote lectures, tutorials, podium presentations and poster sessions in areas of cell and molecular biomechanics, joint neuromechanics, motor control of movement. This conference has a strong focus on the scientific exchange and student participation. It is especially desinged to attract students and young scientist with designated award categories and fosters actively the interaction and communation with senior scientists and mentors. Partial support is requested to help covering costs of invited keynote speakers, to maintain low registration fees to encourage participation of junior scientists and students, and to defray epenses of conference services, publication costs, and renting of equipment essential for the conduct of the meeting.